


Revision

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 31_days. Prompt December 3, L'amour et la morte</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revision

**Author's Note:**

> Some actions only make sense after a revision.

When she replayed that moment in her mind, she always tweaked it a bit in an attempt to make it more palatable – 

 

“I don’t know how I've lived without you,” would sputter out of her mouth, the words drenched in her tears.

“You've been so damaged by my actions. I don’t know how you can forgive me.”

“Just hold me closer.” And he would. Even in memory, she felt as if she could dwell in his robes for hours. It was warm there, safe. It was like she had just returned home. “I…I can’t hold anything against you. Where would I be today without you?”

“You’d be happier,” he would insist. “You’d be with your friends. You would enjoy life with people closer to you experience level and with people grew up with. I have nothing to offer you but pain.”

“I can take it! Give me your pain and I’ll carry it. Give me your troubles and I’ll carry those as well. But for the sake of my sanity, just don’t turn me away!”

“But I have to turn away,” he would explain. “I have things I must accomplish on my own.”

“Are you certain?”

“If I could take you with me, I would.”

“Then so be it. Life away from you is sudden death. If you’re going to go, do me one favor and make it count.”

 

It still wasn't a happy ending this way but at least from this perspective she saw it coming.


End file.
